Train to Nowhere
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Quinn lives in New York and takes the subway to college, she has a crush on an unknown girl, Rachel, who also uses the subway daily. A crowded train and a horny Quinn Fabray lead to pretty amazing things. Now with plot and feelings!
1. Chapter 1

_it's been a while, yeah? i'm so sorry too. but i'm back at school and it sucks royal monkey balls. but anyway, because i can, this is for emerald-san or Sora-Hikari. this is for you. don't ask why. it just is._

_also, this has been a wip for so long i thought i'd finish it. if you asked or a prompt (*cough*snakeyninja*cough*), don't worry. i'll get around to that!_

* * *

><p>Quinn loved commuting from her apartment to NYU. It was something she never had the opportunity to do back in her hometown of Lima, Ohio. Admittedly, the rush hour crowd was something she could live without, but it amazed her. The number of people riding the Broadway-7 Avenue line wasn't a lot, but as soon as the train stopped at 66 Street-Lincoln Center, she would close her chemistry textbook and would wait for the stranger.<p>

The stranger rode with her friends sometimes, on the same subway car, within the time interval of five o'clock to five thirty. From what Quinn gathered, her name was Rachel, and she studied in Juilliard with acting as her major. Every time she boarded the train, Quinn was caught breathless. Who could blame her? Rachel was _gorgeous_.

Today, Rachel stood on the platform alone; reading over a stapled mass of papers that Quinn thought was a script. She mouthed the words as she read and her face contorted with emotion. Quinn bit her lip at the sight. _So adorable_, she thought, as she shifted her heavy backpack higher against her shoulder. The crowd was terrible today, and from the amount of people perking up at the sight of the train, it would only get worse.

Quinn gripped the handlebars and waited in anticipation for the throngs of people that would familiarize themselves with her personal space. The doors hissed open, and the thundering footsteps echoed around her. It wasn't that bad, until soft warmth melted against the exposed skin of her arm. She locked her hazel eyes with earthy ones, and Quinn felt a twitch in her pants.

_Oh goodness, this is the worst time, ever!_ Quinn slapped herself in the back of her mind. Rachel looked up at her and smiled sheepishly; reaching for the same metal bar that Quinn was holding onto for dear life. The movement only served to push Rachel's breasts against Quinn, and it made the short-haired blonde shudder.

The heat that radiated from the short brunette was dangerous, and Quinn can feel just how threatening it was. Her pants began to tighten, and so did her grip against the metal bars that kept her upright. Rachel shifted her weight onto her other leg, making her lean in to Quinn. The blonde's head reeled, and she wanted to grip Rachel's waist and press her pulsing erection against the actress.

She released a strangled groan when the train lurched forward, causing the momentum to steal Rachel's balance. In a bout of quick reflexes stemming from her high school years as head cheerleader, Quinn's arm reached out to wrap around the swell of Rachel's hips, keeping her steady.

"Thank you!" Rachel sighed, breathless against Quinn's collar. Her peach-scented breath tickled Quinn's nerve endings as she smiled awkwardly. The train jolted forth again.

The train stopped at another station and a trickle of people escaped the cramped walls of the subway car, only for a surge to push into the sweltering heat. Quinn hissed as Rachel was pushed against her, the brunette's thighs grazing against her clothed scrotum. She felt the precum pooling against the tip, dampening her boxer briefs. She shivered when Rachel glanced up at her with a quirk of her lips.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered, but Quinn barely heard her. Arousal was taking over her lucid state of mind, and paired with the heat from Rachel's body, the blonde couldn't help herself. She tightened her hold against Rachel's hip and pushed her clothed cock against the actress.

The initial shock on Rachel's face almost brought back the clear-thinking Quinn, but when Rachel moved closer, the aroused side of the blonde won out. "Oh god," she breathed, her arms closing around the shorter girl.

"Mmn," Rachel moaned. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, her fists gripping onto the blonde's short blonde hair. "Oh my, you're—"

"Fuck," Quinn hissed, her hands slid lower to cup Rachel's ass. She squeezed the flesh that spilled all over her hands and moved her hips, pushing more of her hardness against Rachel. "You're so hot, holy shit."

Rachel peeked up at her through her eyelashes; the flicker in her eye can only be mistaken for heat and desire. She pulled down at Quinn's neck and introduced their lips in a sweeping kiss. Quinn almost cried out at the taste of peaches at the tip of her tongue. She traced the outline of Rachel's lips that parted as soon as she tasted her skin. Their tongues moved together, and Quinn was so ecstatic she could cum.

But she didn't. She held it in and relished the scent of the girl in her arms, whose heat radiated from her panties. Quinn pulled away to kiss Rachel's cheek, then moved her lips against the brunette's ear. She blew against it and sucked an earlobe into her mouth. "Ah!" Rachel whimpered.

"Yeah, do you like that?" Quinn husked. "You feel so hot, and you look like you're about to cum…"

"I am…" Rachel said with a lick of her lips. She pulled Quinn by the back of her hair to lick the blonde's pink lips. "I'm so ready to cum for you."

"Fucking shit," Quinn closed her eyes and focused on thrusting. It didn't matter that the train stopped in another station. Not a lot of people were leaving anyway. She moaned out when Rachel's lips suckled against her collarbone that peeked out of her shirt. "I – so close, baby? You gonna come for me?"

"_Yesss,_" Rachel gritted out, as she bit down on Quinn's neck to muffle the cries that were trying to tear through her throat. "O-oh yeah… Oooh, _mmn_!"

Quinn opened her eyes at the sound of Rachel's passion, softened against her neck. The picture of Rachel, her eyes slammed shut, her lips a ruby red, her cheeks flushed… It was a vision of perfection that Quinn barked out the brunette's name as her eyesight blurred. She tightened her grip on Rachel's ass then shot her cum all over the front of her jeans with a groan.

The train skidded to another stop, and before Quinn could even wallow in the fuzzy feelings of her orgasm, Rachel's small wrist pulled her out of the train and up the steps, towards an apartment building. It all happened so fast that Quinn still felt the aftershocks with every step she took. Her penis tingled as her jeans chafed against it.

"Rachel, what –"

"You know my name?" The brunette goddess asked with a raise of her brow. Quinn huffed as they climbed up all the way to the fifth floor. "How did you find that out?"

"Every day I see you. Sometimes you're with your friends, and I hear them call you Rachel." Quinn shrugged as they stopped in front of an apartment door. Her stomach twitched, and so did her cock. "I guess I just have more than enough of a common sense."

Rachel hummed her agreement as she fiddled with the door. When it burst open, Quinn was pushed against the couch, her bag suddenly disposed on the ground, and Rachel's long brown locks hovered against her cheek. "Is that so, _Quinn_?"

Said blonde's eyes widened, especially when she felt Rachel's hips press down against hers. "Wha-how did you—?"

The smirk on Rachel's face was frightening. "I have my ways," she whispered. She leaned forward and nipped at Quinn's parted lips as her ass grinded against the outline of the blonde's dick. "Now, I need you to get rid of your pants." The brunette ran her fingertips against the buttons of Quinn's shirt. She plucked each button open, licking her lips at every inch of porcelain skin that was displayed before her. "I want to fuck you properly."

Quinn's breath hitched at the promise, trying so hard to concentrate on the movements of Rachel's fingers rather than on her waist. Her hands gripped Rachel's butt and pulled her closer against her cock. She was hard again; the bulge against her pants stretched it in an all new level. Rachel slithered downwards, her lips skidding against Quinn's heated skin. She stopped against the band of Quinn's jeans, smiling as the girl's abdomen trembled with every exhale of a breath.

"R-Rachel…" The blonde whimpered, her hips rising up, eager to feel any type of friction against her meat. "I- I need you to touch me." Rachel unsnapped Quinn's jeans and yanked it down, along with the blonde's damp boxers. The actress licked her lips and picked up the eight-inch cock that twitched against the pale stomach.

She kissed the tip, ran the end of her tongue along the vein that bulged out, and with her palm, rubbed Quinn's testicles, warming it up. Rachel squeezed her balls, making them swell out against the skin before sucking them into her mouth. "Oh _god_," Quinn grunted as her hips flexed, her dick bouncing in front of Rachel's face. She looked down on the actress, entranced by the way Rachel's tongue danced against the loose skin of her balls.

"Your mouth is so wet," Quinn sobbed, her fists clenching around the fabric of her crumpled dress shirt. "So good… shit…"

Rachel moved her mouth away from Quinn's balls with a wet smack while her left fist pumped on the stiff and quivering pole. The tip was drenched and was spewing out precum, leaving wet strands all over Quinn's lower stomach. "Your cock is so big," she murmured against the skin of the thick meat in her hands. She squeezed it, licked the tip and moaned at the taste of Quinn in her mouth. "I can't wait to feel all of this…" she gripped Quinn extra-hard, causing the blonde to grunt. "…all the way inside me."

"I can't wait for that too," the blonde whimpered. "God, Rachel… You're going to make me cum."

"So soon?" Rachel quipped, loosening her grip around Quinn with a grin. "But I barely started!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so sexy, is it?" The blonde sighed when Rachel sucked the head of her cock into that hot mouth. Rachel's tongue swirled around the tip, prodding it gently as the precum dripped. "F-fuck… Can you take more?"

"Mhmm," Rachel hummed. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back to lock her chocolate eyes with hazel ones as she sunk lower, lower, _lower_, all the way down to the hilt of Quinn's cock. The blonde watched in morbid fascination, sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead.

"Fucking shittt," Quinn hissed, her eyes never leaving the wonder that was Rachel. "_Fuaah_!"

The actress pulled her mouth away from Quinn's cock and breathed. "You okay?"

"You're deep-throating me and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" The blonde demanded in disbelief. "God, you're so amazing… I can feel it going all the way down your throat."

Rachel smirked, and without another warning, took Quinn's cock in her mouth once more. She slowly took the thick meat, inch by inch, disappearing inside her. "Fuck, baby… Your throat is – there!" Quinn cried out as the tip of her dick stabbed Rachel's throat. The actress pulled away and smirked at Quinn, who was looking at her in absolute wonderment.

When Rachel opened her mouth to take Quinn in again, the blonde pushed her away gently. At the look of confusion the brunette gave her, Quinn smiled. "I really need to taste you right now." She slid down the couch so that her upper back rested on the seat. Her moist cock swayed between her legs, and Rachel licked her lips at the sight. "C'mere and ride my face, Rachel."

Rachel bit her lip and straddled Quinn's face while keeping eye contact with the blonde. Quinn winked and stuck her tongue out so that Rachel can sink onto it, shuddering as it slipped inside her soaking hole. Rachel's arms flailed, looking for something to hold on to, but she couldn't. Quinn grabbed her arms and locked their fingers together as she flattened her tongue against Rachel's pussy. Her clit rubbed against the rough muscle as her hips rocked. "O-oh Quinn!"

Quinn flicked her tongue along the walls of Rachel's cunt, grunting at the simultaneous taste of sweet and salt against her taste buds. The blonde whimpered, her straining cock wanted so badly to implode, but she won't – not until Rachel came all over her mouth. "Q-Quinn… Quinn, baby, I'm going to co—ah!"

She didn't get to finish her cry when a shriek tore through her throat and wetness flooded all over Quinn's face, filling her mouth. The blonde moaned and lapped up Rachel's cum until the brunette was racked by pleasure once more. "S-stop it Quinn," Rachel chuckled breathlessly. "Unless you want me to cum again."

With trembling legs, Rachel moved away from Quinn, chuckling at the mess all over the blonde's face. She bent down and licked Quinn's cheek, her chin, and then her lips. Both moaned and parted their lips for a duel that no one would win.

"Now," Rachel husked against Quinn's lips. "I want you to fuck me, baby."

"I… I don't have a condom on me." Quinn murmured as she sat up against the couch. Rachel shrugged at this and straddled the blonde. "Wait, are you freakin' serious? You-you're letting me fuck you raw?"

Rachel smirked. "You make it sound like it's a big deal."

"B-but it is!" Quinn yelped when Rachel gripped her dick and pumped it twice. "Baby, I'm not complaining—"

"You so are."

"Okay, fine." Quinn huffed, cupping herself to defend her cock from Rachel's assault. "What if I get you pregnant? I don't know if I can get you pregnant! I don't want you to risk it. W-what if you get a role in Broadway while you're pregnant? I won't let you throw away your dreams just like that!"

The light and fire in Rachel's eyes softened as she bent down to kiss Quinn on the lips. "You are the sweetest one-night stand ever. But don't worry. I'm on birth control and I'm clean."

Quinn would never admit it, but the admittance that she could only spend one night with Rachel hurt more than it should. Instead of wallowing in it though, she gripped Rachel's waist and sucked on the bronze shoulder blade. "I want to fuck you so bad." Quinn bit Rachel and pumped her cock into the fist that was wrapped around it. "C'mere. Take me. Show me how much you want it."

The smirk on Rachel's face was beautiful, and Quinn couldn't resist the urge to kiss the line that formed along her lips, leading to her cheek. Rachel pushed her down against the couch and ran the slit of her pussy against the length of Quinn's cock. The blonde shuddered at how wet and hot Rachel felt against her, but how about if she was fully sheathed inside?

Brown eyes pinned hazel ones down as inch by inch, Quinn was enveloped by silky warmth that melted her skin. A staggered breath escaped her lungs as she clung onto the brunette's skin. "Oh holy shit," she gasped, her fingers weaving through long brown locks. "You – _ugh_ – you feel so good, sliding against me like that."

"Yeah?" Rachel husked against Quinn's cheek. She rolled her hips up, tightening her walls around the blonde, earning a shout. "Mmn, you like it when I squeeze you tight with my pussy?" She did it again, and Quinn swore. "Like that?"

"I like that a lot…" She murmured and pumped her hips in time with Rachel's. "How about you, Rach? You like me inside you? Filling you up?" The actress gasped and nodded frantically. Her fingernails dug into the pale skin before her with a groan. "You're so wet and tight baby…"

"Ah!" Rachel shrieked when Quinn thrust her hips harder. Her skin clapped against the actress as she bent down to suck at the blonde's lips. "Oh my god Quinn… I-I think I'm going to cum."

"Oh fuck yeah," Quinn held Rachel by the waist to keep her still while her hips pounded into the smaller girl above her. She watched the long strands of hair stick against Rachel's shoulders, her breasts, her cheek, and some even went in her mouth as she screamed in delight. Nothing looked so beautiful.

Quinn's hand rubbed against Rachel's lower stomach before moving lower. She used her thumbs to peel back Rachel's pussy lips, only to groan at the sight of her clit – pink and twitching – coupled with the vision of her solid cock sliding inside Rachel only to come out wet and shining. She stuck her finger out, and on a down stroke, Rachel's clit bumped against her fingertip. It caused Rachel's muscles to twitch around her dick.

Their movements went faster and rougher as their need to reach the peak intensified. Rachel hovered above Quinn, their breaths mingling into one heated whisper of air until the blonde lunged forward to take her lips with hers. She sucked on the sweet flesh until Rachel was panting and clawing against her chest in order to breathe. "I love your cock inside me Quinn," she whimpered, her eyes slamming shut. Quinn felt her shoulders tremble, and her pussy clenching all around her. "Holy shit, right there!"

"Open your eyes," Quinn hissed; tugging at Rachel's hair so that she would look at her face. "I want to see you fucking cum all over my dick." This caused the expressive brown eyes to shot open to reveal fireworks and explosions as Rachel's pussy convulsed around Quinn.

"O-oh fuck! C-coming!" Rachel screamed. Wetness flooded all over Quinn's shaft and she shuddered at the tightness she was suddenly immersed in.

"Fucking hell!" Quinn hugged the thrashing girl above her as she pulled her cock out of Rachel. She jerked herself off to the vision of Rachel's pink and shining pussy, groaning the actress's name as she spewed her cum all over the brunette's pussy lips. The actress moaned at the warmth she felt against her skin and gripped Quinn's pole.

"Mmn, why did you pull out?" She breathed, rubbing the red tip against her soaked hole. It caused Quinn's jizz to spread against Rachel's skin, and she moaned at the idea of Rachel spreading her DNA all over her body. "Put it back in baby…"

"My god," Quinn hissed as her cock was wrapped with warmth once more. "You feel so good."

The lilt of Rachel's laugh was like a happy symphony against her cheek. "Don't get hard again! You tired me out, you sexy beast."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel to rest against her chest and the brunette immediately tucked her head below the blonde's chin. The chemistry student kissed the top of her head and entangled their fingers together. If she's lucky then maybe… Maybe this wouldn't be just the one night stand of epic proportions. Maybe she'd have a chance with Rachel, just like everybody else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who's not surprised that this is continuing? I didn't mean to add the feelings last chapter, but I did. I'm not sorry. Sad, lonely, unrequited Quinn is my favourite and my best friend. But anyway, I'm wondering. Don't italics make sex scenes somehow better? I don't know, but certain words italicized make things... hotter? I DON'T KNOW MAN._

* * *

><p>The sudden chill that hovered against her skin was what woke Quinn up. She observed her surroundings, terrified at the unfamiliarity of the environment around her. Soft flesh moved against hers, and when she looked down, the brightest smile lifted her face. Rachel nuzzled closer to her, lips brushing against Quinn's exposed nipple.<p>

She was content to be lying down on the couch with the brunette sleeping against her, but a glance at the clock told her that it was time for her to go, or else her roommate would have a conniption. Quinn tried to move away from Rachel's grasp, but the actress only tightened her arms around her waist and sighed, puckering the skin that it struck.

"Mm, where are you going?" Rachel murmured, looking at the blonde with bleary eyes and drool peeking out the corner of her lips. "I love your hair."

Quinn ran her hands through the locks that stuck up behind her head. "I have to go," she said, threading her fingers through Rachel's tangled hair. "I have to study for a test and I smell like sweat."

"Sweat and sex," the actress whispered saucily as she sat up to straddle the blonde. The radiation from her center made Quinn groan as it blanketed her visible erection. "I remember how you taste, Quinn. And I was wondering…" Rachel's fingertips trailed against the chemistry student's sternum, down to her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton until it reached the head of Quinn's cock. "…if I could taste all of you."

"Huh – wha?" Quinn was in a daze, thanks to the goddess above her. The sly smirk, the pink lips, and the olive skin were blocking her senses. And that voice… _Oh god_ _that voice_. "I-I can't, Rachel—"

"Oh _yes_ you can," she moved to kneel between Quinn's legs, her cheek rubbed against her heated shaft. "Mmn, look at you Quinn. So hot and ready. Is this for me?"

"Fuck _yeah_," the chemistry student whimpered at the sight of Rachel's pink tongue running along the ridges of her dick. "My _god_, you're going to kill me. R-Rachel, please…"

"You want me to take this whole _thing_ in my mouth?" Rachel continued pumping her fist against Quinn's shaft. The actress' pink tongue darted out and nudged the loose skin of her scrotum, causing the blonde to cry out. "But Quinn… I don't know if I can take it."

Hazel eyes blinked as they attempted to refocus on the brown-eyed angel that was holding on to her dick as if it was her personal plaything, and perhaps it was. When it came to Rachel, it was clear that she would do anything she asked her to. Even if it meant giving her full rights to jerk her cock whenever Rachel wanted, then that's perfectly fine.

"Aren't you going to test my throat out?" Rachel asked innocently, still rubbing the purple head against the soft texture of her cheek. "Don't you want to shove your thick meat all the way inside my windpipe? Want to feel me swallow around your cock? _Hmm?_" The actress stuck out her tongue and played with the sac between Quinn's legs.

Recalling the twitching and grasping muscles against the head of her cock a few hours ago, Quinn let out a deep moan. "Oh my _god_, Rachel." She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked her hips, wanting to feel that convulsing wetness against her cock once more. "Please, please, _please_."

"Are you _begging_?" Rachel giggled and swung the rod back and forth, creating a breeze around the damp tip. She kissed it all the way around, from base to the end, licking the precum that built up on the head. Rachel then dipped her tongue inside the slit, groaning when more precum slid out of Quinn's dick. "I never took you as the begging type."

"M-maybe you make me do crazy things," Quinn murmured, combing her fingers through Rachel's knotted hair. She watched the way the loose skin around her cock lift up and down in time with the actress' pumping. "Suck my cock, Rachel."

"Mmh," Rachel whimpered, letting Quinn's grip on her hair take her mouth to where it wanted to be. Quinn pulled Rachel down on her cock, groaning when Rachel rose up with her vacuum-like mouth. "Yeah, you like how I feel inside your hot mouth?" Quinn held Rachel's face still and began to pump her hips so that her cockhead would hit Rachel's throat. "A-ah!"

Quinn's pounding became harder and faster as she felt more cum leaking out of her penis. "Shhhiiiit _yeah_," she husked, in awe at the picture of Rachel's swollen lips, red from sucking and the friction against her shaft. "I'm going to cum all the way in your throat, Rach." The actress moaned and used her hands to massage Quinn's balls. "F-fuck here it _comes_!"

Hot sperm travelled from the build-up inside her testicles and out of her leaking dickhead. Rachel swallowed all that Quinn had to offer, moaning at the taste of the blonde girl. "Fuck." Quinn murmured in a breathless gasp. "That was amazing." She pulled Rachel up to her and shoved her tongue inside her mouth. Their wet muscles duelled until Rachel drew back, a line of spit connecting them.

"Want to take a shower?" Rachel asked with a sly wink. "My roommate is about your size and I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind that I borrow some clothes from her."

Quinn blinked. Borrowing clothes from Rachel would mean she'd have to return it eventually, and that would mean that she would see the actress again! "That would be nice, Rach. Thanks."

The brunette pulled her up, and lacing their fingers together, led the blonde to the bathroom. They were still half naked, so when they entered the shower, Rachel simply pushed Quinn's shirt off her shoulders and then her own before turning on the shower.

Water droplets against the olive skin that was displayed before her made Quinn lick her lips. Without thinking about anything else but the goddess soaking up the water from the shower, she rested her palms against Rachel's waist and pulled her close.

"Mm, Quinn… I thought you need to leave soon?" the actress remarked in a teasing tone. She gasped, however, when she felt her butt cheeks being parted, and Quinn's erect penis sliding against her the crack of her ass. "_Oooooh._"

The curve of Quinn's chin fit perfectly against the juncture of Rachel's shoulder and neck. "I want to feel you again though," she whispered, nibbling on Rachel's jaw. "Spread your legs."

Rachel bent forward and rested her hands against the tiled wall. "O-oh fuck." Quinn rubbed her hands against the slope of Rachel's butt, appreciating its smoothness and curvature. The blonde smoothed her palm against Rachel's back, stopping for her tits and squeezing them tight. "You ready for my dick inside you?" She husked against the brunette's ear. The actress moaned and nodded.

Using her cockhead, she parted Rachel's pussy and easily slipped inside. If anything, the brunette's cunt sucked her in, beckoned Quinn with its warmth and wetness. The blonde didn't pause, and instead focused on slamming her cock in and out of the wailing girl in her arms. She was barely holding Rachel up, both of their legs trembling as the water streamed between and on them.

"Fuuuuuck! Quinn!" Rachel screamed when Quinn's fingers pinched a nipple, and her other hand travelled down to strum against her clit. She pushed herself off of her bent position and leaned back against Quinn as the science student fucked her hard, their damp skin slapping against each other. "N-ahh! I-I'm going to cum…" Rachel craned her neck to nibble against Quinn's ear. "Come inside me," she hissed. "I need to fill me up with your fucking jizz, _Quinn_."

With the way the actress said her name, Quinn felt herself imploding into the twitching muscles around her cock. Barking out Rachel's name, the blonde buried herself into the deepest crevice of Rachel's pussy and spilled herself. "Ah fuck…"

"Come here," Rachel cooed, tugging Quinn's hair by the root, pulling her down for a kiss. Both hummed into the meeting of their lips as Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "We really need to wash up, you horny maniac."

/~/

The clock struck six by the time Quinn could pull away from Rachel. After their shower, they spent half an hour figuring out what to wear out of Rachel's dancing roommate, taking frequent breaks to make out against her roommate's bed. Then Rachel wouldn't let go of her, so she easily succumbed to the goddess' wishes.

"Honestly, Rach. I need to go." Quinn murmured against the softest lips she has ever felt. "My roommate's going to spaz when she gets home and I'm not there."

"Aww," Rachel whined and nibbled on her ear. "But I want you to stay at least for dinner."

"R-Rach…" the blonde sighed and tried her hardest to pry herself off of the brunette. "Come on, please. I have a chemistry midterm to study for."

"About that," Rachel murmured as her tongue traced Quinn's jaw. "I'm pretty sure our chemical reactions give away interesting products…" She reached for Quinn's borrowed sweatpants and swept her palm against the bulge. Quinn merely groaned and moved away. "Fine, you science geek."

Quinn took a deep breath to center herself. "C-can I… can I call you? After I'm done studying?" She asked hopefully. Then, with a start she said, "And so I can return these clothes I borrowed before your roommate accuses you of stealing them."

The brunette was surprised, and her expression showed it. "Really? I-I thought this was a one night stand?"

"Not for me," Quinn admitted softly, taking Rachel's hand and brushing the tips against her mouth. "Honestly, I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you on the subway." She lowered her gaze and berated herself for her sudden display of emotion.

"That's so sweet," Rachel pecked her on the cheek and smiled. "Here's my number, and you better call me as soon as you're done studying!"

Quinn left the brownstone apartment with well-worn muscles and the widest smile on her face. With the reassurance of the piece of paper in the pocket of her borrowed hoodie, she walked the five blocks from Rachel's apartment to hers. Upon entering, she saw her roommate sprawled on the couch with a book on top of her stomach, thin-wired frames on top of her nose.

"Where the fuck have you been, you crazy motherfucker?" She demanded, not even bothering to look at Quinn. "I've been fucking worried and," she checked her phone and sucked her teeth in. "you didn't even fucking call! What the fuck, Quinn!"

"Whoa potty mouth," Quinn said, dumping her heavy bag on the floor before leaping on the couch by the foot of her best friend slash roommate.

"Fine! I wasn't even worried at all! …psycho…" Her roommate murmured the last part to herself as she sat up. "Where have you been? …wait a second." She eyed the clothes that Quinn was wearing, and then the bulky bag on the floor. "Did Quinn Fabray finally get _laid_?"

"Shut up Santana," Quinn said, but the grin on her face begged the Latina to ask more.

"So, who?" Santana smirked, roughing up Quinn's damp hair. "Oh damn. Showered too? Must be someone special!"

"Remember that girl I told you about – ?"

"The brunette with the long-ass legs and the butt to die for?" The black-haired girl asked as she padded towards the kitchen for a drink. Quinn followed after her. "What about – no _way._ No freakin way! You actually fucked her like you said you would?"

"I didn't _say_ that!" Quinn groaned, palming her face in annoyance. "I had the – "

" – biggest fucking crush on her, you actually sounded pathetic."

" – yeah! Wait…" Quinn sighed and shook her head. It can be difficult to get a point across whenever Santana was in a mood. "I wanted to talk to her since I saw her, and during the rush hour today I grabbed on to her before she could fall."

"Ah, Cheerios training." Santana nodded sagely. "I knew it would come in handy someday."

"Yeah! But umm… that's not all." Quinn blushed at the memory of Rachel grinding against her erection right in the middle of the train station, where anyone could hear their heated whispers against each other's ear. "We… sort of grinded against each other on the train."

"_During_ rush hour?" Santana laughed, her eyes were filled with amusement. She opened the fridge and took out the almost-empty carton of orange juice and chugged straight from the box. "Holy crap, Q. That's amazing."

"Yeah," the blonde replied sheepishly. "Then she took me to her apartment and… we had sex there. Three times, actually."

"Fuck yeah!" Santana reached up for a high-five that Quinn immediately gave. "How was it though? And what did she say about your… man parts on your lady body?"

"Oh god, she was awesome." Quinn murmured, leaning against the counter with a reminiscent of a sigh. She could close her eyes and she would feel Rachel all over again, hovering above her, thrashing her arms, screaming her name. "And she actually didn't say anything about my… erm… my _stuff_."

"Jesus, Quinn. Call it a dick." Santana cackled. "But that's impressive. Usually people would panic, but I guess she's just a pretty open-minded individual." She flattened the carton of the orange juice and threw it into the recycling bin. "It's your turn to make dinner tonight, Q-ball. Better get started." Quinn glanced at the countertop where the ingredients for tonight's beef and pepper stir fry were laid out. The science student rolled up her sleeves and set to cooking.

/~/

By seven o'clock, Quinn and Santana were sitting on the couch, their dinner in disposable plates with their textbooks on top of their lap. The battery-powered radio played soft jazz in the kitchen as both chewed and studied at the same time. Quinn glanced up at the clock and stretched out her arms. "This is going to be a long night…"

"Tell me about it," Santana mumbled as she turned the page of her law textbook. The frayed edges and taped pages made the brunette's actions more delicate. "After these midterms, we need to get boozed up, god damn it."

"Agreed," Quinn sighed, refilling their drinking glasses with cheap de-alcoholised beer. She gathered her things under her arm and stood up. "I'm going to move this molecular party over to my bedroom. See you tomorrow, San."

"Leave your dishes in the sink and I'll wash 'em!" she called after the blond who nodded her response. Quinn retreated into her bedroom and dumped her textbook on the floor by her bed. Jumping into the mess of pillows and sheets, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pressed a lilac-scented pillow against her face and inhaled. As much as she wanted to memorize functional groups and chemical theories, all she could think about was Rachel. Her brown hair, and equally brown eyes, her velvet skin that felt so good sliding against Quinn's chest. Without meaning to, a low groan escaped her lungs.

Grabbing the extension telephone from the floor, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the torn page from Rachel's notepad. With trembling fingertips, Quinn dialled the number and held the phone up to her ear. She was nervous, but her desire to hear Rachel's voice overrode all of her fears.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry! May I ask who is calling?" Came the vibrant cadence of the brunette on the other line. A breath escapes Quinn, and she almost swallowed her tongue.

"Rachel? H-hey, it's me. Quinn."

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked, and the blonde almost flinched, if not for the way the scream echoed her pleasured moans from hours ago. She felt her cock twitch in her pants, and she swore to herself. There was no way she would get a hard-on. No _way_. "Are you finally done studying for your midterm?"

"Erm, well…"

"Quinn! Are you, or are you not finished reviewing for your midterm?" The actress berated her. "You can't blame me if you fail! Especially since you tried your hardest to run away from me earlier."

"I wasn't running away." Quinn pouted, rolling over to open her textbook on the marked page. "I was just… distracted, I guess."

"By me?" Rachel's cheeky tone wasn't lost on Quinn.

"Yes, by you."

"I feel the same," The actress murmured, and Quinn perked up at this. "I was trying to read through the script of West Side Story that I have to perform two weeks from now but all I can think about is this hot blonde I had sex with earlier."

The science student gulped and stared at the molecular diagrams before her. _Must not… get turned on…_ she chanted inside her head. _Must. Not – oh what the hell_. Quinn shifted onto her back to not add pressure against her stiffening dick. "Damn it, Rachel…"

"…am I turning you on, Quinn?" The sly grin can be heard from the telephone waves, and the blonde had to take deep calming breaths. "I shall take that as a yes, then."

"It's not funny," Quinn muttered, forcing her eyes to remain open, for she was sure that as soon as her eyelids close, her mind's eye would assault her with images of Rachel riding her, fucking her and sucking her – whichever of the three. "I try to read through my notes and my textbook but for some reason you keep popping inside my head!" She complained. "I'm not blaming you though. I mean, it's not your fault."

Rachel giggled and hummed. On the other end, Quinn can hear chatter – probably from the television – and what sounded like dance music. "Oops, I'm sorry Quinn but I have to go. My roommate insists on having me as a swing dance partner right now." The blonde heard the echoes of giggling and murmuring on the other end.

"In your living room?" Quinn asked, but immediately shook her head. "Never mind. Tell me how that goes for you."

"I will," Rachel said. Another giggle, then a burst of applause. "You better start studying Quinn! I will not be held responsible for your grades!"

"Yes dear," Quinn drawled. But in an instant, she sobered up and sighed. There was something about the petite actress that instilled some foreign emotion inside her body, heart, and possibly her soul. Quinn shook her head, berating herself. There was no way her feelings – if that's what they were – for Rachel ran this deep! It was too soon to accept it.

And it was too soon to disregard it, too.

"Bye Quinn," Rachel cooed.

"Bye Rach." Quinn said, and before she could hesitate, she immediately ended the call. She chucked the phone against the beanbag that rested in the corner of her room and groaned. It was not because of her cock that tingled against the fabric of her sweats, or the lilac-scented detergent that smelled like the ghost of Rachel's skin, seeping into her pores. No, it wasn't any of that.

She was starting to feel again, and it was scaring her. Very much like the first time she _felt_ something remotely true, such as _this_. Such as Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Quinn. Such a feelings type o' gal. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_More feelings than sexy times, I am not sorry. Also, please don't hate on the sonnet that Quinn recites, okay ;_;?_

* * *

><p>The train platform shook and a blast of warm air lifted Rachel's hair that framed her features. She held on to the wad of papers in her hand as the train screeched to a full stop before her. There were not a lot of people in the train, but there were no seats left. Rachel wasn't bothered by it, especially when she saw the pale blonde who lit up when their eyes locked with each other.<p>

As soon as the doors hissed open, Rachel leapt inside the subway car and hugged the blonde's free arm. "Quinn! It's nice to see you!"

The science student smiled and wrapped her arm around the petite girl's shoulder. "We just saw each other three days ago."

"Still," the brunette huffed. Rachel rose to the tips of her toes to place a kiss against Quinn's ear. "How was your midterm?"

At the mention of the test, Quinn sighed and bumped her forehead against the cool metal pole. "Terrible. I was too distracted because whenever functional groups and key metabolites come up, I think about you." Rachel laughed in amusement, but motioned for the blonde to continue. "When I was studying, you keep popping in my head so I had to…" She cleared her throat and looked away. "…attempt to refocus."

"That's one way to look at it," Rachel said as the train jolted forward. She grabbed on to the pole, and Quinn's hand for balance. Quinn asked how she was, and immediately the brunette launched into an animated retelling of the past three days. She talked about her practices, singing, and her role as Maria. Rachel was pleasantly-surprised that Quinn kept up and even asked questions, unlike her past boyfriends, who were either disinterested or bored.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled, looking a bit uneasy. "Do you have any plans tonight? Do you want to go grab some food with me?" The train announced its arrival, and Quinn bit her lip and cocked her brow. "Yes?"

Rachel barely finished agreeing when Quinn's eyes lit up as she dragged the brunette out of the train then up to the surface. Quinn slowed down and led her to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant, although calling it that might be a stretch. The bistro was dimly-lit and the air smelled like frying oil and potatoes. "I love this place," Quinn said when she pulled the door open for Rachel. "Their poutine is really good."

Quinn held her hand as they entered the warmth of the café. "Hey Mark, this is Rachel."

A tall man with broad shoulders grinned at them. "I haven't seen you in weeks. How can you even survive a week without potatoes? How?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Order away, Rach."

As the brunette read the variations that she can put on her basket of fries, she immediately chose the vegan option as soon as she saw it. Mark cocked his brow for Quinn's order, saying that she was ordering what Rachel's having. Rachel watched Mark hesitate, but punched in their orders anyway. "Give me five minutes, ladies. Have a seat and I'll serve it to you."

"You don't look like the vegan type." Rachel said when Quinn pulled out a chair for her. "You could've ordered whatever you wanted, you know."

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah, but I just came from a biology class. Even if I wanted a meat slaughter poutine with mountains of bacon served in a bowl of a bacon weave, the memory of carcasses and bloodied body parts are still vivid in my mind."

The gasp that tore through Rachel's throat made Quinn laugh. "I'm entirely serious, too."

They spent the entire meal getting to know each other, and Rachel was pleasantly surprised that there was more to Quinn than a fully-functional penis and chemistry jokes. She was sincere in everything she said and did, and there was something about the words she chose to use. Quinn was serene; her features and her voice instilled a calming peace within Rachel. The actress adored it.

As they left Mark and his poutinerie, Quinn held Rachel's hand and walked her to her apartment. The sun vanished behind thick, grey clouds that threatened overhead, and the wind picked up around them. Leaves rustled against the trees, falling onto the street, creating a hurricane of reds and browns. Rachel shivered when a cold blast hit her, and in an instant, Quinn's arms were around her, keeping her warm. The brunette sighed, feeling content.

"Is there anything that you want to be?" Rachel suddenly asked, looking up at hazel eyes in wonder. Quinn appeared to be a person who had everything, and Rachel wouldn't be shocked if the blonde said she wanted to be a doctor.

"… I wanted to study poetry." Quinn murmured, avoiding the way Rachel's eyes widened, visibly shocked at the canyon of difference between her expectations and reality. The blonde took a deep breath and sighed. "I wanted to study the order of words down to a science. Sometimes a series of words have a specific order, a specific meaning, and a specific rhythm that can make people's heart ache."

Rachel was in awe. She was, she was.

"I wanted that. I…" Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand. "I wanted to make people's heart race. I wanted to make people feel many things, but most of all I want them to understand the force behind words and feelings." They rounded off a corner and Rachel sidled closer underneath Quinn's arm, and the blonde hugged her closer to her body. "It's never going to be a high-paying job, but I don't care. If it means having to be a doctor, as long as I can write poetry for the rest of my life, I'm happy."

To say that Rachel was breathless was nothing compared to the way her heart seemed to spill emotions. As a deep-seated romantic, Rachel appreciated words and poetry, but she never thought she could find one in Quinn Fabray.

"Then what are you doing studying medical science?" Rachel demanded; fire lit up her eyes as Quinn watched her in shock. "I can tell you love poetry, Quinn. But if you're settling for something, you'll never be happy!"

"As much as I want to drop the sciences and study poems," Quinn rubbed soothing circles across the tense muscles of Rachel's back. "My father pays for my tuition fees. I work, but my money will never be enough."

"Won't your father pay for your tuition fees?" Rachel huffed. "Why isn't he supporting your dreams? Did he force you into studying medical science? What kind of a father does that?"

"There is no way a Fabray is to study the arts," Quinn whispered. Her voice carried out with the autumn wind, and Rachel struggled to catch it. "We're… We're an old-fashioned family, Rachel. I'm enough of a disappointment to them as it is, with my _birth defect_ of all things."

"But—" Rachel hesitated. It was none of her business, no matter how much she wanted it to be. "Will you… will you tell me a poem?"

Quinn shuddered out a breath that shook her to the core. But when Rachel's fingers locked with hers, she calmed down and began:

"It is by the promise of love foretold,

doth the caustic drops fall upon my lips.

Like melted wax, it shifts from hot to cold,

freezing on my face, no more does it drip."

Shivers burst through Rachel as the low murmur of Quinn's words rumbled against her chest, and into the actress. Quinn continued their walk. She hugged Rachel against her front, their footsteps followed one another. The brunette wrapped the girl's arms around her neck, snuggling into the warmth of Quinn.

"The wasted whispers of words on the page,

enables my exhausted memory

to fall victim into your grasp; the cage

in which you keep me for your mockery."

Rachel was sure that she was becoming aroused as every word fell out of Quinn's lips. How could she not, when the emotions that dripped from every alphabet of Quinn's sonnet spoke volumes, more than what Rachel expected? She bit her tongue, afraid to ruin the magic of the night.

"Teeth for teeth, the hidden insults doth come,

you tear into me with your gilded tongue.

My rage no more, no more of bitten thumbs;

leave me to fall back to the lowest rung."

The actress sighed, willing herself not to burst into tears. The streets melted into familiarity as Rachel's apartment hovered before them. Quinn brought her to the steps, so that Rachel was a few inches taller than she was. The blonde tipped her head up and the way her hazel eyes danced with the orange lights made Rachel's breath hitch.

"For the wary scars singed into my vein

longs for nothing more but my love to wane."

"…wow…" Rachel sighed. She had no words – Quinn stole them all.

"Haha, yeah…" Quinn murmured, squeezing Rachel's hand for the last time before letting her go. "So… good night, Rach."

"Quinn, you really should study poetry you know? If it's what you want, then—"

The creases on Quinn's forehead became more apparent, and the circles below her eyes darkened. It was the first time Rachel saw how tired the blonde was, and how excruciating her life must be, if she couldn't do what she wanted, study what she always dreamt about. She can see the pressure behind those hazel eyes as they silently begged Rachel not to mention her dreams in front of her.

When Rachel nodded and smoothed her hand against Quinn's cheek, the actress saw the instantaneous change in Quinn's features. She was now back to being the serene girl that caught Rachel's attention every day during her commute – the same way Quinn caught her when she was about to fall.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Rachel asked before she could stop herself. She berated herself and was about to apologize but she was wrapped around slender arms and a kiss landed against her forehead. Her face lit up when Quinn opened the door for her. She tried not to sprint up the steps, excited that she would finally spend the night with the blonde again.

"Come here," she whispered when Quinn stood awkwardly by the door of Rachel's bedroom. She pulled the blonde by the hand and slowly plucked the buttons off of her dress shirt, revealing marble skin and a green lace bra. The atmosphere between them was different, but not unwelcome. Breathing was difficult, but it wasn't because they were clawing each other's clothes, eager to get laid. No, it ran deeper than that.

"We don't have to do anything," explained Rachel as she pushed the dress shirt off of Quinn's shoulders. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's clavicle, earning a shudder. Rachel pulled her sweater over her head and stifled a moan when Quinn's cold fingertips massaged her lower back.

"I want to hold you though." Quinn murmured against olive skin that burst into gooseflesh as her lips swept against it. "May I?"

Rachel gave Quinn a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants that fit snugly against Quinn's hips. It hugged the bulge at the front of the sweatpants, and Rachel had to fight the desire to squeeze it in between her thighs. Rachel changed into her sleep clothes as well – clothes that consisted of two scraps of fabric that hung low against her curvaceous frame. She noticed how Quinn struggled against the yearning to pounce on the brunette. Rachel smiled.

"Lay with me?" She asked, and in the silence of the room, it echoed between them. Quinn appeared at a loss, and with a gentle hand, Rachel fell into bed with her. Underneath the covers, Rachel snuggled into the spicy vanilla scent that was Quinn. Their arms wrapped around one another, and their legs were a mess.

But Rachel has never felt more at peace.

Her body was in a constant thrum of arousal and desire, but she was still. Quinn pulled her closer – Rachel's back against Quinn's front. The actress felt her heart ache. The echoes of Quinn's poem, the words that dripped out of her silken tongue, sent Rachel's heart and mind into a frenzy.

Rachel surrounded herself with Quinn's arms and sighed. There was nothing else she could do, but support whatever decision Quinn made. With that, she was content.

/~/

"RACHEL!"

Said girl's eyes shot up, only to immediately slam shut thanks to the bright light filtering through the sheer pink curtains of her bedroom window. A tall, long-haired blonde popped her head into the room, her jaw dropped. "Oh shit – I'm so sorry! Rach, why didn't you put the sexy-times sign up?" The blonde girl grabbed the 'do-not-disturb' sign from the hook by the door and placed it on the knob. In a whisper, the blonde smirked: "Tell me all about it later, yeah?"

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. The duvet shifted and Quinn looked up with bleary eyes and mussed hair that stuck out in odd angles all over her head. Rachel bent down to wake her up with a kiss, her hands trailing down the science student's firm stomach. Lower went Rachel's hand, only to pause above the bulge that radiated heat.

"_Mmn, _was that your roommate?" Quinn gasped when Rachel squeezed the softness of her cock. "She seems… n-nice."

"Oh, she is." Rachel agreed, carrying the conversation as if there was nothing illicit occurring beneath the covers. "She's in Juilliard with me for dance."

"N-_nyuh…_" The dick beneath Rachel's palm was twitching now, so she yanked down the sweatpants, cooing when Quinn's cock popped out. It bobbed back and forth as it rested against Quinn's lower stomach. "W-what are you doing, Rach?"

"Did you really have to ask?" The brunette smirked. She slinked down to come face to face with Quinn's cock, with its soaked tip and quivering length. She picked it up with a cool hand and stuck out her tongue to taste the precum. "Mm, I guess I'll be having you for _breakfast_."

"Holy _hell_," Quinn murmured as Rachel lowered her mouth against her cock, staring in awe as it vanished into the hot and wet orifice. She took Quinn all the way down so that her throat massaged the cockhead. Quinn fought against her heavy eyelids. The sight before her was too beautiful.

"You like it when I choke on your cock, _hmm_?" Rachel smirked and pumped faster. She slurped in Quinn's testicles, trying to fit both in her mouth. "How about your _balls_, baby?"

"Shit," Quinn cried out when Rachel managed to suckle in both of her testicles. Rachel's mouth slobbered all over her scrotum and cock, giving it a spit shine that made Rachel's jerking easier and more pleasurable. "Come up here and sit on my face."

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate then," Rachel pouted but moved to straddle Quinn's waiting mouth. As soon as the brunette's hips lowered, Quinn gripped her round ass and kept her in place as her tongue slashed against her pussy lips. "_A-aah!_ Quinn, fuck you're so _good_."

Quinn chuckled against her drenched cut, causing more of the wetness to flood into the blonde's mouth. She jerked her hips up, reminding Rachel that her cock needed attention as well. Rachel whimpered around the thick shaft in her mouth as her hips gyrated against Quinn's tongue. It slipped inside Rachel's cunt, stroking the walls, calling out the cum from Rachel's pussy.

The initial stirrings of orgasm brewed in the pit of Rachel's belly, so she struggled against Quinn's hold, but the blonde slapped her round butt. "Mmn no!" Quinn murmured as her teeth grazed Rachel's inner thigh. "…taste so good…"

"Q-Quinn!" Rachel shrieked when the girl below her suckled against her clit. Rachel thrashed and fought against the impeding orgasm as more and more cum spilled out of her twitching hole. "O-_oh! _Right _there!_"

Rachel stuffed Quinn's cock inside her mouth to stifle her cries, afraid that her roommate would hear. As her orgasm coursed through her, Quinn continued to lap at the cum that that was all over Rachel's pussy lips. The brunette managed to roll off Quinn. She felt breathless, straddling Quinn as she fought for air.

"You're a naughty girl for not stopping when I wanted to stop," Rachel purred as she gyrated her hips against Quinn. Her clit bumped against the thick shaft that quivered below her. The wetness from her previous orgasm spread across Quinn's cock. "What should I do to punish you, hmm?"

"Uhh," Quinn blinked up at Rachel. "I don't—"

"I'm going to fuck you with my_ pussy_," Rachel murmured nonchalantly. "I am going to _fuck_ you, and you're going to scream." Rachel pinched Quinn's nipples through her shirt. "You're going to _scream_ until my roommate hears you." She plunged Quinn's cock inside her pussy and moaned. "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes!" Quinn cried out as Rachel began to move up and down, tightening ever so often. The wetness was distracting Quinn from anything else. It was as if she was drowning in desire and how everything felt so fucking good.

Rachel smirked at this as she pumped her hips faster and faster, her orgasm quickly approaching. She can feel Quinn's precum dripping out of her cock and spilling into Rachel's insides. "Oh _Quinn_ you're so big…" Rachel gasped when Quinn hitched upwards. "Scream for me baby."

"AH!" Quinn's hands flew to Rachel's waist when the brunette tightened to the point of hurting, even if it still felt pleasurable. "Fucking _hell,_ Rach!"

"Yeah, that feel good?" Rachel bent forward to claim Quinn's lips as her own. She rolled her hips and dug her nails into the pale shoulders. "You gonna cum for me?"

Quinn slammed her eyes shut. The sight of Rachel's thick brown hair against her breasts, her full-blown irises and her pink lips was too erotic. Her dick twitched as she focused on the wetness that her cock was surrounded in. "You're a slut for my pussy, aren't you Quinn?" Rachel whispered against her ear. "You'd do anything to fuck me, right?"

"Yes!" Quinn sobbed. She felt more cum drip out of her dickhead. "Fucking yes, Rachel!"

"Do you like how _wet_ I am?" Quinn wanted her to stop talking, yet at the same time the words affected her more than anything else. Perhaps it was because every hitch of Rachel's voice made her pussy clench around his dick, or the breathy sighs that came after. "Come on Quinn, fuck me."

The blonde's eyes shot open at this, and she saw Rachel looking down at her with a challenging smirk. To close her eyes again was the only thing that Quinn could do to top herself from cumming, and she did just that. She rolled their joined bodies so that Rachel's back was against the bed, and Quinn was doing all the pumping.

"Shit, I'm about to _come_," Quinn murmured against Rachel's cheek. Her breathing was raspy and her thrusts became off-beat but faster. "O-ooh _fuck_ here it comes!" She slammed her hips against Rachel's as her cum spurted out of her twitching balls and into Rachel's cunt. Quinn's thrusting slowed down but Rachel yanked her blonde hair to make her open her hazel eyes.

"Don't stop, keep fucking me." Rachel hissed, and Quinn did as she was asked. As sensitive her cock was, she pushed through as Rachel's cunt shuddered around her dick. The wetness from her jizz made fucking Rachel wetter and ultimately better.

"Oh god, no more." Quinn whimpered as she pulled out and slumped against Rachel. She placed soft kisses against the brunette's sweaty neck and shoulders, moving up to her cheeks, all over her face, then her lips. "Good morning beautiful."

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn back. "Good morning to you too. Shower?"

/~/

They managed not to have more morning sex in the bathroom as they bathed each other. With Quinn's clothes from last night, they walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Rachel's roommate was dancing along to pop hits from the radio while making quesadillas. She looked at the pair and smiled, directing them to sit along the island table in front of her.

"Did you guys have a good morning?" She quipped as she placed two steaming cups in front of Rachel and Quinn. "Three sugars and soy milk for the diva and two sugars and hell of a lot of creamer for the date?"

"How did you–?"

"Brittany's a part-time barista at this quaint coffee shop in Manhattan." Rachel explained. "She can read people so well that she knows how to make people's coffee before they even order."

Brittany shrugged, flipping the quesadillas that were oozing with vegan cheese and vegetables. "It's not that hard. Sometimes people focus on the big picture that they don't realize how easy it would be if they just pay attention to the little things."

They ate breakfast in the midst of comfortable chatter, and Quinn cannot help but be charmed by Brittany, even if she seemed to be a bit obsessed by ducks half the time. Other than that, Quinn couldn't help but think that if Santana wasn't so obsessed with law school, Brittany would be able to calm her down. Quinn offered to do the dishes, but one look from the blonde dancer made her shut up.

"Oh poor baby, don't look so sad." Rachel giggled while straightening Quinn's hair with her fingertips. The blonde sighed at the feeling of short nails scratching against her scalp. "If it makes you feel better, maybe you can do the dishes when I cook for you sometime."

"That would make me feel loads better," Quinn sighed, burrowing her face against Rachel's neck. Her tongue darted out to taste the clean olive skin that tasted like soap and something uniquely Rachel, like fruit candy. The brunette moaned when Quinn's licking turned to sucking, so the medical student stepped back and cleared her throat. "S-sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Rachel questioned.

"I can't keep my… erm, my _tongue _off of you." Quinn's pale skin flushed at the admittance.

"That's okay Quinn," Rachel breathed, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck. Their lips hovered against one another, mere particles separating them. The actress licked her lips, the underside of her tongue grazing against Quinn's lips as well. "It feels _good_."

"O-okay…"

Rachel chuckled and caressed Quinn's cheek lightly. "Is it too soon to say I'll miss you?"

Palms rested on top of the slope of Rachel's waist, pulling the girl closer to Quinn's lean body. "I hope not… because I feel the same way too."

* * *

><p><em>There's this G!P RP on tumblr. And I want to join as Santana (only because g!pRachel is taken). But I can't join! Why? ...I'm not 18. This saddens me.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi. Sorry for the wait and stuff! There's another chapter after this (with more sex, I promise) and possibly a Brittana spin-off chapter with GP!Santana because someone mentioned it to me before and I wrote half of it already. But anyway._

_This has more feelings than sex. That is all._

* * *

><p>A month has passed since the first time Quinn slept with Rachel. Thanks to the barrage of homework and readings that she had to go through, Quinn had been busy. Her workload became heavier. Sleep and fun became optional in her life. But despite all this? Quinn was happy.<p>

She was reading through a handout that talked about cell potentials when her phone buzzed beside her. It was a text from Rachel! Quinn opened and the text and was happy to read that Rachel was asking her out on a date. Tonight.

Quinn shot up from her bed and shoved her head inside her closet for something half decent to wear. Mentally cursing herself for putting off the laundry, she knocked twice against Santana's door before barging in. The law student was sprawled on her bed, reading a George Orwell novel instead of her usual heavy textbook. "San, I need a favour."

"You look terrified Q, what's going on?" She sat up, and Quinn was glad that her best friend was feeling slightly existentialist enough to be concerned about her.

"Rachel just asked me out on a date tonight and I have nothing to wear." Quinn rushed out. "I can't meet her without looking half-decent! Have you _seen_ how good she looks? She wears these clothes that give me sexy librarian fantasies!" The blonde plopped on the bed beside Santana who patted her head.

"Geez, calm down. I told you to do your laundry yesterday but noooooo," Santana drawled. She hopped off the bed and looked into her drawers. "A-ha! I have just the look for you." Quinn's face was still buried against the soft pillows so she missed the conniving glint in the Latina's eyes.

A few minutes later, Santana kicked Quinn up and off the bed to wear the clothes she set out for the blonde. Quinn didn't doubt her best friend for a second as she blindly slipped on the shirt, the pants and the jacket. She was wearing a grey V-necked shirt with torn sleeves that cut right above her biceps. It had 'BOY' written across the front in thick block letters.

"Hey, I remember this shirt from high school." Quinn looked down on it and smiled. "And why do I have to wear skin-tight pants? It's making my junk pop out."

"That's sort of the point." Santana hummed as she did Quinn's hair. She softened the hair wax with her fingertips before running her hands through the choppy blonde locks, making the hair at the back of Quinn's head stick up. Quinn stood up and looked at herself at the bathroom mirror. The Latina's tight bomber jacket completed the look.

"I don't…" Quinn trailed off as she tugged the shirt down. "I look – "

" – smokin', Q. You look smokin'. If I didn't have a dick too I'd bang you so hard we'd pass out. And you don't even have to take your clothes off." Santana winked and landed on her bed again. "Oh, wear your old grey chucks with it, and you're good to go."

"Thanks, San." Quinn grinned, pecking the Latina on the forehead before darting out of the bedroom. She sent a quick text to Rachel saying that she was on her way before yelling a farewell to her best friend and running out of their building.

/~/

It was drizzling as Quinn stood by the stairs leading to the underground. The hood from her jacket was up, and the lamppost sparked and buzzed above her, when soft footsteps, like falling snow, approached her. She looked towards, and light illuminated the woman's face. Rachel wore a demure smile that made Quinn want to kiss her until she ran out of breath. The blonde reached for her arm, noticing that it was damp. Her hands slid lower, and their hands locked.

"You look stunning," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling with orange and chocolate hues. "I didn't know you own clothes like that."

"Santana helped me," Quinn replied. "Where are we off to?"

At the question, Rachel simply smiled and tugged Quinn's hand, to the direction of bars and late night cafés, where light piano music can be heard. Ushering her inside, Rachel and Quinn sat on one of the tables that gave them a direct view of the small stage. Quinn glanced around, excitement thrumming through her veins. "What's going on Rach?"

Rachel smiled and waved at the bartender, who immediately sent them a couple of beers and a bowl of fries and ketchup. "My friend in my Prose and Poetry course told me about these weekly poetry slam nights in this bar." She explained, taking a sip of her beer and chewing on a piece of potato. "I thought you'll enjoy something like this every now and then."

When Quinn didn't say anything, Rachel bit her lip and averted her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, after you told me not to—"

Words escaped her as Quinn scooted her chair over to take Rachel's lips into a kiss that melted her inhibitions away. She pulled away in a daze. "Rachel, you're sweet. I never told anyone about my… _dreams_." Quinn spat out the word with disdain. "And I'm glad you're the first one I told. Thank you."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

/~/

By eleven o'clock, Quinn and Rachel were tipsy, but still coherent. Rachel was sitting on top of Quinn's lap, drinking her beer and sucking on the blonde's neck when one of the bartenders went up on stage. "Okay guys, since tonight is poetry revamp night; it means we get to recite poems that were written by someone else. Any takers?"

Rachel giggled when Quinn breathed against her ear. "You should do it, Quinn."

"But I'm drunk," the blonde muttered as a spiky-haired boy with all-black clothes went up on stage and began to recite The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. Quinn scoffed. "They really need to stop abusing Poe's dark themes for their own twisted mentality. Haven't they had enough of comparing their ex-girlfriends to roses with thorns?"

The brunette giggled and shook her head. "This is why I'm asking you to recite a poem! So you don't have to suffer from these mediocre recitations."

Quinn buried her face against Rachel's neck and groaned. "Let me sober up a bit."

"And how are you going to do that?"

A smirk made its way to Quinn's lips. "I was hoping you can help me with that." She tugged Rachel's face down, slipping her tongue between the seams of the brunette's lips. She licked behind straight rows of teeth, tasting ketchup and beer against the rough bumps of the actress's tongue. "_Mmn,_ tastes good…"

"Quinn, y-you're getting hard." Rachel whispered; her hot breath tickled Quinn's cheek. Rocking her hips, the actress smirked at the small groan that rumbled through the blonde's chest. "Are you going to go up and recite something?"

Hazel eyes were dark when they fluttered open. Quinn's teeth sank down against olive skin before pushing Rachel off of her lap. Glancing down, the bulge was apparent and it strained against her jeans. Carcasses and vivisections passed through her mind, and Quinn sighed in relief as her erection deflated. Winking at Rachel, she waved at the bartender who nodded and motioned for her to get up on stage.

Quinn was still inebriated, but she wouldn't be on the stage if she wasn't. "I'll be reciting 'You Walked Gently Towards Me' by Ben Okri." She waved at Rachel who waved back. "For Rachel, because she demands it."

Rachel blushed when the bar burst into a rampant applause. Quinn gripped the stand and took a deep breath. Public gestures of her affection was never a thing for her, but with the way chocolate eyes admired her from a distance, Quinn knew that it might be one of her favourite things to do for Rachel. Even if it meant embarrassing herself every now and then.

_"You walked gently towards me, in the evening light."_ Quinn's voice hushed the audience's murmurs, causing a small smile to tease her lips. "_And brought silence with you, which fell off when I touched your shoulder, and felt the rain on it."_

"_We went through the city. Up the roaring streets full of many lights, and we sought a place to be alone, and found none."_ Quinn gestured at the space before her, admiring the faces of the people that watched her back. "_The evening was merciful on your smile. Your laughter,"_ Quinn smiled at the vision of Rachel's illuminated face. "_Touched the hungry ghosts of passing years."_

"_You moved smoothly on the waters. Your shadow sounded of silk._" Eyes fluttered to a close, like every moment when words prove to be too much. "_You led me to places full of mellow darkness; secret coves where they didn't let us in. And under the rain," _Quinn sighed, and all she could focus on was how Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears waiting to be shed. "_You bid me kiss you with your silent and uncertain eyes."_

Quinn hooked her thumb into one of her belt hoops; the posture of her apathy. These words, being expelled for the public to hear, were only meant for Rachel. Even if they were written by a poet from years before, it was the undulations and breathiness that gave it character – Quinn's character.

_"We walked home, and the rain laughed around us with its insistent benediction. And your hair was strung with diadems, your face with glittering dreams, and my eyes were wet, with your luminous, spirited joy._"

Silence allowed Quinn to step off the stage and back to Rachel's arms that anticipated her return. Fingers laced together, and a feathered kiss brushed against Quinn's forehead. "That was beautiful, Quinn." Chocolate-coloured eyes darkened, and Quinn gulped. It was when Rachel smirked and led her away from their table, and into the bathrooms. Porcelain tiles reflected off an angry orange. It made Quinn's head hurt but it ceased to matter when Rachel shoved her into the handicapped stall and kissed her.

"Rach, what—" Quinn groaned when a hand cupped her cock through her jeans, the fabric now overly-stretched across her lap. "Oh _fuck_, what are you doing?"

"After what you just did in front of strangers…" Rachel husked, her teeth digging into Quinn's jaw as the brunette nipped and sucked. "…for _me_, I want to feel you Quinn." Her hand made its way up the blonde's shirt where Rachel scratched her nails against well-defined abs. "I want to feel you how hard you get when I touch you." The actress looked down between their bodies at the bulge that was straining against Quinn's jeans. "Oooh, so hard already…" She mumbled.

"You know how it is," Quinn growled. She grabbed Rachel's ass and placed her knee between the brunette's legs. Heat radiated off of Rachel and Quinn moaned. Her teeth sank against the muscle that connected Rachel's neck and shoulder together, causing her to shriek. "_Fuck,_ I bet you're dripping."

"Oh, I am." Rachel crooned, raising a brow and taking a step away from the hungry blonde. She popped the button of her jeans and lowered it enough to reveal her glistening pussy. Rachel took Quinn's hand, brushed it against her lips before slipping it between her legs. The blonde's eyes widened at the pool of wetness against her fingers. Her hand was retracted and slipped the fingers in her mouth. It was sweet and slightly bitter. It was _Rachel._

"Turn around," Quinn ordered, pivoting Rachel around by herself. She gripped the brunette's waist and tugged her jeans to her knees. Quinn yanked her pants down to release her stiff cock. Pumping herself, Quinn nudged Rachel's pussy lips with the head of her shaft. "You want me, Rach?"

"Yes, yes, please Quinn!" Rachel moaned, her hands gripping the metal beam for support. "Fuck me with your hard cock!" The blonde reached for Rachel's breasts and squeezed them as she pulled the diva towards her cock. Quinn slipped in easily, as if she belonged there. The warmth welcomed her and she had to resist the desire to just stay enveloped around Rachel.

"Move, Quinn!" Rachel hissed.

The blonde snapped out of her lust-induced trance and the hunger took over her. She slammed her hips, shoving herself deep inside the brunette's dripping cunt. "Fuuuuck," Quinn groaned, leaning forward to press her chest against Rachel's back, her hand snaking around to cup both of her tits. She pinched each dark nipple as her tongue licked the shell of Rachel's ear. "Do you like this, Rach? Do you like me pounding into you?"

"Mmhmm," Rachel's hands turned white as they gripped the metal bar for support. "Q-Quinn, please make me come. I fucking need your cock bursting inside me… I want to feel your cum filling up my pussy."

Quinn whimpered, biting her lip to silence the moans that wanted to fall out of her lips. She straightened up and slapped and squeezed Rachel's ass. "Move against my cock baby. Make me come inside you."

Rachel groaned and reached behind her to entangle her fingers in Quinn's hair. She licked the sweat away from the blonde's jaw and nibbled on it, leaving red marks all over. The brunette rutted her hips back against Quinn's, causing her butt to rub against pale thighs. "O-_oh_ fuck Quinn. I-I'm gonna – "

"You gonna come for me?" Quinn ran her nails down Rachel's abs, stopping before her clit to rub her furiously. The tightening around her cock made everything feel ten times better that she felt her orgasm thunder through her body. "Shit Rach, I'm_ – o-oh – h-here it comes!"_

"Y_esyesyes_!" Rachel's eyes closed and her mouth opened to let out a silent scream. She shuddered and slumped down, her pussy convulsing around Quinn's thick shaft as she released gooey drops of cum inside Rachel, muttering the brunette's name again and again. With a breathless chuckle, Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and then her lips before slowly pulling the pale and wet cock out of her. She groaned, suddenly feeling empty.

"You're a mess baby," Quinn husked, taking some tissues to wipe her cock and then Rachel's pussy. "You're amazing."

"I should say the same for you, darling." Rachel giggled. Her cheeks were still flush and her breathing was still irregular when they left the disabled stall. Their fingers interlaced together as Quinn followed Rachel out of the smoky bar and out into the cool autumn air. "Did you enjoy our date?"

"Yes I did," Quinn winked. "That was the best date ever. No one has actually taken me to a poetry slam before…" She looked away from Rachel's bright eyes and blushed. "So, thank you Rachel."

Rachel shook her head as they walked along the sidewalk to the singer's apartment. "It's not a big deal, Quinn. You love poetry, and I want to explore that love with you. Now," she beamed up at the blonde and rocked to and fro on the balls of her feet. "Would you like to share my bed with me? I do hate waking up alone."

Quinn kissed her knuckles and smiled against them. "Of course Rachel."

/~/

Soft pillows and a warm body shifting against her gently lulled Quinn awake. The tanned expanse of skin hypnotized her, kissing the curve of Rachel's shoulder as a silent morning greeting. Waking up beside the singer was one of Quinn's favourite things to experience since it made everything they have more intimate. She traced Rachel's shoulder and neck with the pad of her thumb, admiring her natural beauty in silence.

"Mmn, morning." Rachel whispered through her dry throat as Quinn ran her hand up and down her sides. She turned to face Quinn, giggling at the messy blonde hair on top of her lover's head. "My sexy lion."

Quinn growled with a smirk, rolling them over to have Rachel pinned beneath her. The brunette smiled and threaded her hands through the blonde hair, sighing against Quinn's lips as they kissed beneath the morning sun.

"Come on, I smell breakfast sandwiches." Rachel murmured while she spattered kisses all over Quinn's face. "You're gorgeous, Quinn."

The blonde drew back, her face garnering a reddened hue. "W-where did that come from, Rachel?"

She shrugged. "I just felt the need to state the obvious, that's all."

Quinn shook her head and rolled out of bed, taking Rachel with her. They got dressed with Quinn constantly groping Rachel's butt, and got out of the room to find Brittany humming her own tune and dancing as she made sandwiches for four people.

"Britt, who's eating the fourth sandwich?"

At that moment, the door buzzer sounded. Rachel hurried to answer it to find a lanky man with a dopey grin and five o'clock shadow on his face. "Finn!"

Quinn cocked her brow at Brittany when she handed her the plate for her sandwich. "Finn is Rachel's ex-boyfriend from high school. They're like, really good friends now, so he visits every month."

The short-haired girl glanced at the contrasting heights on the foyer of Rachel's and Brittany's apartment. The actress had to rise to the tips of her toes, and the newcomer had to bend in an awkward angle to hug properly, that Quinn found herself snorting at how bad their dynamic could've worked in high school.

"I brought you flowers, Rach!" Finn announced, holding up an almost-wilted bouquet of vibrant roses, the type that can be bought off of any street corner. It was clear that he didn't even try finding more meaningful flowers, but what does Quinn know? She's just a medical student staying for breakfast, after all.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said politely, taking the flowers and heading to the kitchen – to dispose of them probably, Quinn thought – before returning with a mug of coffee. For Finn.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Brittany asked, sidling up beside the shorter girl who was staring at her breakfast sandwich and glass of murky orange juice. She perked up at the mention of her name, only to nod her head. "Yeah, Britt. I'm fine."

"Who's this? New roommate?" Finn went up to the table and grabbed a sandwich. Quinn watched in silent disgust as he took giant bites, spilling crumbs all over the counter and floor. "'m Finn!"

"Uhh, hey. Yeah, I'm Quinn." She started eating her sandwich and smiled at the taste. "This is awesome, Britt."

"Mine needs more sausages…" Finn complained as he chugged some orange juice. "And do you have any hot sauce? It needs hot sauce."

"Rachel's allergic to the stuff." Quinn deadpanned. "And Brittany hates spicy food." And this was supposed to be Rachel's boyfriend from high school? He was either self-absorbed or their date situations never called for hot sauce. Either way, it bugged Quinn that this… _man_, could be around Rachel and not know of her allergies.

"What, really?" Finn looked sceptical. "Remember when I made you dinner, Rach? That had hot sauce in it!"

"Which is why she got hives that left scars on her lower back…" Quinn muttered as she finished the rest of her food. She glanced at Rachel who was sitting beside Brittany quietly, which was something that troubled her. Rachel was always the talkative one, the girl with the most pep that often overthrew Brittany's. It was… _weird._

"Rach?" Quinn reached for the brunette's hand. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you tired?"

Even her smile was crooked. "Yeah, I just need more coffee."

"I'll get it for you!" Finn beamed, shooting off his chair and spilling orange juice all over the counter in the process. "Oops, Quinn, you mind cleaning that up for me?" He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

The blonde grabbed paper towels and proceeded to wipe the spilled drink away while watching Rachel in the corner of her eye. She looked paler than usual, compared to when she woke up in Quinn's arms. Throwing the soaked towels away, Quinn went up beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You okay, baby?"

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed, gently pushing the blonde away. "Please, not now."

The medical student faltered. "W-why, what's wrong?"

"Finn's here."

"So what?" She asked with wide eyes. "Is it because he's your ex-boyfriend? You don't… You don't want him to know about us?" When Rachel said nothing in response, Quinn chuckled in the well-known way bitter people do. It was dry and oozed of self-mockery. "I get it. That's always great to know, Rachel."

Quinn thanked Brittany for the food with a kiss on the cheek, and nothing for the actress that looked away from the front door upon her departure.

/~/

Quinn spent the rest of the day lounging in the living room of her apartment and watching Saturday cartoons while eating Lucky Charms off the bowl on her stomach. The opening theme song for Teen Titans came on, making her perk up, only to groan when Santana turned it off with the remote. "I was fucking watching that, Santana."

"No really," the raven-haired girl scoffed. "What the fuck happened to you, Q? What are you doing here instead of banging that Rachel chick you can't shut up about?"

"Nothing!" She whined, reaching for the remote that was in Santana's grip. "Turn the TV on before I smack you."

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

Quinn huffed and set the bowl of cereal on the coffee table, and then she hugged her knees to her chest. "… her ex-boyfriend came to visit…"

"Ouch. And you got kicked out of the apartment?" Santana sat beside her on the couch and wore the same scowl. "Why? Aren't you two exclusive or whatever?"

"I-I didn't really ask her to be my girlfriend yet…" Quinn muttered, burying her face between her knees. "So I guess we're not really exclusive."

Santana looked shocked. "Huh, that's shocking. I swear you're the type to commit as soon as you can, Q." She slapped her thigh and reached up to ruffle up the blonde's hair. "You know what will cheer you up? We're going out tonight. Get drunk; find a hot girl that's too drunk to notice you're a chick with a dick, fuck the hell out of her, what say you?"

Quinn scrunched up her nose. "That sounds gross, Tana."

"I know. That's why we're doing it."

/~/

Quinn and Santana walked the three blocks away from their apartment to head to La Luna, a decent bar that they frequented. Quinn loved it for the dark intimacy; Santana loved it for the easy bartenders that knew her in nickname terms. They passed through security, and then headed straight to the bar for a few shots.

"Hot blonde alert." Santana cocked her brow at the sight of the bartender. "Daaaamn, look at that. I haven't been here in a while…" She went up the bar and leaned against it while Quinn watched in amusement. "Hey babe, you got anything good for me?"

The bartender laughed and shook her head then looked at Quinn. "Oh, hey Quinn!"

"Wha—you two know each other?" Santana snapped her head back and forth. "And you didn't tell me? Bitch!"

"Hey Brittany." Quinn grinned. "Sorry about this one." She jerked her head towards Santana's direction. "She hasn't gotten any in a long time."

"It's okay." The taller blonde giggled. "Here, these shots are on me." She placed two glasses and filled it up with clear liquid that the two girls downed in one go. "Now you," Brittany vaulted off the bar and grabbed Santana by the collar. "If you can keep up with me in dance, we'll see about the rest of the night, hmm?"

Quinn gave Santana a thumbs-up as she was dragged to the dance floor. She asked for another shot from a bartender and took it without hesitation. Quinn thought about Rachel and how she missed her. She felt as if they moved too fast. They did dry-hump when they first met, and had dirty talk as their first conversation.

But it wasn't about that – wasn't about sex. Quinn had crush on Rachel ever since she saw her russet eyes that travelled across the lines of her script, wanted to hold her hand to keep her from tumbling across the moving train. And after their date last night, she was pretty sure that she was in love with Rachel.

It was stupid of her to think that – to think that love could be born from explosive sex and a few romantic dates. It was the idealistic girl in Quinn who yearned for romance and love that lasts through her lifetime, and she hoped to find it in Rachel.

Quinn finished three more shots, causing her vision to blur. A warm body grazed her shoulder and she looked to see a brunette with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah." Quinn slurred, nodding. "I-I think I drank too fast…"

The unnamed brunette reminded her of Rachel, except that she didn't smell like tangerines, and her body wasn't as soft. "Come on; let me help you get out of here." She husked into Quinn's ear, making her squirm.

"Hmmngh," Quinn grunted and stood up. "A-are you propositioning me for sex?"

The brunette giggled. Her laughter wasn't as musical as Rachel's. "Something like that. Do you mind?"

"No." Quinn blurted out. "But… umm… I have a dick."

"Is that so?" The stranger asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah, so, uhh… I get it if you think I-I'm gross now. Or something." Sentences were making her head hurt.

"No, that's okay. It makes things faster." Quinn lit up at this and followed the unnamed brunette to the apartment complex beside La Luna. The brunette pushed Quinn into the elevator and kissed her roughly, that Quinn found herself thinking about how Rachel felt in her arms. The girl was too tall, her breasts were too big, and her lips were too aggressive and tasted like cherry chapstick.

Rachel wore mint chapstick. Always.

They tumbled into the stranger's apartment with Quinn falling onto the couch followed by the brunette. "Mmn, _fuck…_"

Her voice was too low. It wasn't… It wasn't melodic.

A hand rubbed at the evident bulge in Quinn's pants and she groaned. The touch was demanding and it caused her penis to stir. But that was it.

"Take your pants off." She whispered in Quinn's ear.

It wasn't Rachel.

No matter how Quinn tried to picture the actress in her arms, kissing her, sucking her neck and whispering filthy things in her ear, it wasn't Rachel, and it will never be. Quinn placed her hand on the girl's shoulders and pushed her away. "I-I can't do this."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked, still kissing up Quinn's pale neck.

"N-no, please stop." She whispered. "Look, I don't even know your name."

"Laura."

"Laura. Right. I'm Quinn." Quinn nodded. "I can't do this. I'm… I'm not getting turned on." She blushed and looked at her pants where her cock laid dormant.

"I get it. Recent break-up?"

Quinn sighed. "Yeah, something like that."

Laura laughed and got off Quinn's lap. "Quinn, it's okay. I'm not mad. My ego is just bruised, nothing big."

"I can… you know… eat you out, if you want."

"It's okay, Quinn." Laura smiled and rubbed Quinn's shoulders as some form of comfort. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Laura on the lips before standing up.

"I'm going back to La Luna. I'll see you around, okay?"

/~/

Quinn returned to the bar where she saw Santana and Brittany grinding and making out on one of the couches on the lounge. Happy for her friend, Quinn asked for a beer. While sipping from the bottle, she caught sight of something she could live without.

Rachel and Finn were drinking and laughing. The actress was leaning against him, and his arm was around her shoulders. They looked… They looked comfortable. And familiar with each other that if you ask Quinn, they seem as if they were dating.

She stared for forever. She just sat there, watching, allowing the pain from seeing them together so couple-y. Quinn was in Finn's position a few times before, and she couldn't believe how it gripped her insides, burned her throat with bitterness. But it could just be the vodka she just threw back, who knows.

Quinn stared, watched, regarded them. She is such a masochist like this.

And then. And then, Rachel turned just enough to lock their eyes, be the stars in Quinn's night sky once again.

And then.

Nothing.

Rachel looked away from Quinn's imploring eyes – eyes that begged for reason and excuse. That was all the blonde wanted. At least give her that, if you can't give her the world.

Frustration pierced through her pores like the silver bullets from an ancient revolver that sucked the life out of her. Quinn couldn't help it. She's a romantic. She's a poet. She lived for the acrid pain – stopped existing and lived for Rachel and what she had to offer. Quinn longed to write about her.

When her vision blurred, Quinn rose up from her seat. After all, she was only human. She could only take so much. She paid for her drinks and with a clenched fist, departed from the bar. Her fists were shoved into her pockets like some kind of weapon she wished to hide from the world.

"Quinn, wait!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. It was all too expected, how Rachel followed her out into the cold streets of New York with her bright lights and beautiful dreamers.

"What do you want from me now?" Quinn sighed. She had yet to turn around to face her demise, so to speak. Whatever it was that they had? Quinn felt as if it would all go up in smoke once she turned around and looked at Rachel.

As much as her throat burned and her heart hurt, Quinn was still in love. And being in love, she was helpless against Rachel.

Quinn spun on her heel, and with her silent stare, demanded Rachel to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

_Guess what this is? Yeah, that's right. The last chapter, I promise! Also, please don't kill me._

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me now?" Quinn repeated her voice firm yet quiet. She stared at the russet-haired queen in front of her, only to feel more and more defeated with every step that Rachel took towards her. This was it. No more Rachel Berry to light up her days. No more dopey grins for Quinn, no more of feeling in love.<p>

Rachel's here to end it all.

"Quinn, I…"

The blonde said nothing. She wanted Rachel to tear through her skin, her walls, quick like ripping off a Band-Aid or shooting her down with a machine gun – whichever hurts more. Quinn stared at her, drank her in; wanted her to permeate through her being one last time before Rachel vanished.

"Finn's my friend. I-I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Rachel explained, plump lips trembling. She wrung her hands and fidgeted with her poise. Quinn scoffed at her reasons as she turned around. To leave.

"Q-Quinn, where are you going?" Rachel cried out.

The blonde spared her no glance, crying out, "Home!"

"B-but—"

Quinn trudged forward, even if all she wanted was to turn around, dip Rachel, and kiss with everything Quinn had—which is probably not all that much, but still… The blonde was about to turn along the street corner when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, a face pressed flush against her back. Quinn's lungs hitched, tears formed in her eyelids, her hands gripping the ones that covered her abdomen.

"Rachel." Quinn's voice was rugged and weak, very much like her. "Rachel, let me go." She didn't mean just literally. The arms that gripped her tightened and it made Quinn feel as if her heart was being strangled in a deathly, metallic grip that might as well kill her then and there. Quinn tugged at Rachel's arms and pried her off.

Turning around, Quinn sighed and pushed Rachel gently by the shoulders. "You do know how I feel about you, right? How… How easily you can hurt me; how easily you can build me right back up… You have a power over me, Rachel. It's not right." She stepped away slowly, wary of the tears in the girl's eyes. If Quinn saw them… she knew what will happen.

She will lose. She will break down and succumb to the bright eyes that she adored.

"I – Quinn, I'm sorry. Please, don't – don't break up with me." Rachel sobbed. Her tear-tracked features never ceased to take Quinn's breath away. Yet bitterness got in the way of her appreciation.

"You have no right to look so sad, especially when you're talking to me." Quinn muttered, trying her hardest not to show her anger and more so, her sadness. "Besides, we're not together." The blonde said this as quietly as she could. "I-I never got to ask you if you would be mine, but it's clear to me… That you will never be."

Rachel's expression made Quinn smile resentfully. "Don't even begin to pretend, Rachel. Go back to Finn."

"It's you. You're the one that I want, Quinn." Rachel bit out; her fist gripped the back of Quinn's sweater. "If you honestly think you're just some one-night stand to me, you're wrong. I don't let one-night stands sleep on the same bed _twice_ and have breakfast with me." She pulled Quinn close so that their torsos were touching. "I don't take one-night stands out on romantic dates. I don't – I don't dream about the future with someone who's just there for the night. I… I love you, Quinn."

Quinn clenched her fists. She was weak, she knew this, and Rachel never failed to remind her of this fact. "How dare you…?" Her voice was frail; her shoulders slumped as she looked at Rachel. "How could you say something so… life-changing just so I can be with you again?" She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "But really, who is Finn to you?"

"Finn is my friend! I told you this already!"

"Brittany's your best friend, yet she knows about us." Quinn snarled. "What's your point?"

"He gets jealous, Quinn." Rachel said, her tone of voice dropping down to meet her eyes that stared at the floor "I don't want him to offend you. O-or say something mean about you."

"But what you did hurt me more than what he could say or do to me." Quinn said with a deep sigh. She couldn't afford to lose herself now; couldn't lash out at Rachel. Even if she was the angriest she has ever been she still did love the girl. "I don't care what he thinks of me. I just met him this morning. But you…" She swallowed a meteorite in her throat and reached for Rachel's hand, squeezing it. "What you think means more to me. More than anyone, ever."

Rachel bit on her lip, scuffled her feet against the sidewalk and avoided Quinn's gaze. The blonde watched her, maybe for the final time, before making a soft noise of realization. "I-I get it. You – do you still have feelings forhim?"

"W-what? Quinn – Quinn, no!" Rachel cried, her eyes snapping up to lock with fiery hazel, like coffee that had way too much cream in it, caused by trembling hands and blurred vision. "I just said I love you! I don't – I have no feelings for Finn anymore! I swear! He was – he was just trying to convince me that we belong together. But we don't, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged and let go of Rachel's soft, small hand. The hand that made her lose control, the hand that made her find herself, and this time, the gentle, loving hand that threatened to break through her fortifications. "How am I supposed to know that? You should… go be with him or something." Quinn murmured, taking a step back, craving the distance between her and Rachel to expand. "You know, since he's an actual man. Not some in-between like me."

She gulped and looked at the sidewalk cracks, hoping that it would open up and swallow her alive. Her bitterness resurfaced, and it became the hand around her throat, urging her to breathe harder, live through the pain. "I'm just a girl with a penis, Rachel. I can't – I don't think I can get you pregnant." Quinn took another step back. "I'm useless. A-and I'm sure I lost my novelty to you now, so…" Another deep breath, snagging against her lungs, causing a tear to burn her skin. "Go back to Finn."

Rachel huffed and took two strides, and then she is toe to toe with Quinn, something in her eyes that made her want to stare and get lost. "Quinn, listen to me. Do you honestly think that I'm only with you because of your – your penis?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm not a real girl, Rachel. I'm not a real boy either."

"Yeah, that's right. You're neither of society's perception of you. Guess what? I don't care." Rachel accentuated her word s with a jab to Quinn's heart with her finger. "Quinn, I love you, who you are, not only for your anatomy. I love your obsession with chemistry and how you know useless science facts – "

"Did you know it takes eight and a half minutes for light to get from the sun to earth?"

Rachel giggled and continued. "I love how you fuck me hard, and then make sweet love with me the next." She tucked a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear and caressed her cheek with her lips. "I love how you show me how much I mean to you with, or without words." Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek and tilted it enough so that the sweetness of her eyes was infused into the blonde. "I love you, Quinn. No one and nothing can change that."

And just like that, tears sprang from Quinn's eyes, with the wonder of who was really the wordsmith between them. A hand on the small of her back and a minuscule tug towards the only warmth she craved. "I-I love you too, Rach."

The actress pulled away, her sparkling eyes once again becoming the diamonds in Quinn's night sky. Except she was Lucy, and the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes was Rachel. Quinn would follow her through everywhere, even in a foreign place with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. But whatever. Rachel loves her, she loves her back. All was good. All was well.

"Take me home Quinn." Rachel whispered against pliant lips, a cloud of warm breath blurring Quinn's otherwise sharp senses. "Let me show you how much I love you." Her fingertips trailed down the length of her arm to rest on her hip.

Never mind. _Now_, all was good.

/~/

Quinn had Rachel's hand in hers the entire walk home. They were not quiet, but they were not talking either. Their breaths were synchronized, much like their hearts. Nothing can tear through the walls of elatedness that they built around their selves. It – it was fantastic, Quinn thought with a grin.

Upon reaching Quinn's apartment, she saw it fitting that it was the first time that they did it in her home, in her room, on her bed. After all, it was the first time that they were doing this. They were in love, and they are simply about to show it to each other. Still, the sweaty palms and the slight quiver to her knee bothered Quinn. This was just Rachel, right? The Broadway-loving girl that she grew to love?

Yes, exactly. It's _Rachel_. The girl Quinn _loves_. She deserved the world.

And Quinn would be the one to offer it to her.

"Quinn." Rachel sing-sang with a small smile to her lips. "As much as I adore the front door of your building…"

"Right, right!" Quinn searched for her keys and led Rachel up the elevator, through the hallway and in front of her door. "I don't think Santana's going to be home tonight." She said while unlocking the three different locks to their apartment. It was all Santana and her paranoia, really. "She was making out with Brittany when I left."

Rachel hummed and rolled on the balls of her feet. "Oh, so that's who that girl was! It looked like they hit it off well."

"What an understatement…" Quinn smirked as she opened the door. She flicked on the lights and kicked the clutter of shoes that prevented her from opening the door fully. "Damn it. Excuse the mess." She kicked her socks underneath the couch, stuffed Santana's textbooks up to the bookshelf and dumped their coats in the closet. She was about to wipe the water rings off the coffee table when Rachel held her wrist.

"Quinn, Quinn it's okay." She spun her around and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I don't need a clean living room. What I need…" She tugged her close so that their lips touched a smirk curling them together. "…is for you to show me your room."

Quinn chuckled and squeezed Rachel's waist. "Okay. Follow me." She kissed her lips, and like a dance, she led the brunette to the second door to the left and into her room. Without making their lips part, she pulled the duvet off her bed, sending her textbooks and medical journals to the floor. Quinn pushed Rachel down her bed, touches slow and soft. Her hand slipped underneath her shirt, groaning at the smoothness of her skin.

"Oh my…" Rachel gasped out when Quinn slithered her hand underneath her bra to pinch her nipples. "Quinn baby, your hands are cold." She laughed and tugged at the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck. She arched her back to press her breasts into Quinn's palm, her shirt riding up her abdomen. Quinn pecked Rachel's lips, and then moved down her neck. She gently sucked on a patch of her skin, Rachel's breathy moans filling her headspace, making her cock twitch in her pants.

Rachel's fingers tugged incessantly at the back of her head, making Quinn groan at the pain, yet it made her blood rush through her veins. Quinn moved away from Rachel's grip and yanked her shirt and her bra off her body. "You are so…" Quinn stared at the creamy chocolate skin, the puckered nipples, the dropped jaw, and the half-lidded eyes of the girl she loved, only to be… _overwhelmed._

"I like for you to be still: it is as though you were absent," Quinn began, her voice low, in awe, in love of what was before her. Rachel's eyes sparkled at the words that the blonde imparted upon her. "…and you hear me from far away and my voice does not touch you."

Quinn bent forward and kissed Rachel, lips like a light feather that was only felt because her warm breath hit the skin of her cheek. "It seems as though your eyes had flown away," she looked into Rachel's eyes with all the things she was feeling, though Quinn was unsure as to what they were. Just know that it made her chest expand. "…and it seems that a kiss had sealed your mouth."

"As all things are filled with my soul you emerge from the things, filled with my soul." Quinn kissed the bone that jutted out of Rachel's collar as she mouthed the words against her skin, hoping that the letters and vowels and sounds would be able to make its way through Rachel's pores, be inside of her for eternity. Then that way, Quinn can reside in her. "You are like my soul, a butterfly of dream, and you are like the word Melancholy."

Quinn licked the dip of the vague outline of Rachel's abs, enjoying how they quivered against her tongue. "I like for you to be still, and you seem far away." Buttons were unclasped, jeans were tugged down, and Quinn's cock stood at attention at the shimmering wetness that was Rachel's sex. She licked her lips and lowered her head, soft kisses raining down along the actress's lower stomach. "It sounds as though you were lamenting, a butterfly cooing like a dove. And you hear me from far away, and my voice does not reach you."

She moved back up to where Rachel was her half-closed eyes and swollen lips made her angelic to Quinn. Tugging down at her own jeans, her cock sprang out, ready to be engulfed by warmth and heat and lust and love. All brought upon her by Rachel. "Let me come to be still in your silence."

"Quinn baby…" Rachel huffed; her grip on Quinn's arm was tight and demanding. "Please, I love you. I-I need you inside me, filling me up." She pushed her hips up and groaned at the pulsating heat that radiated from Quinn's cock. It rested against her thigh, heavy and swollen, eager to please. Rachel reached down and cupped her balls, making Quinn gasp and jerk forward. "I want to feel you."

"O-okay…" Quinn gulped and scooted closer to Rachel, the tip of her dick nudging the brunette's clit as it stuck out from its hood. Both whimpered at the jolts of pleasure that coursed through their bodies, as Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. "Quinn…" The actress moaned; her arms on the blonde's shoulders. "Love me."

"I do. I love you." She said, her hand at the base of her cock, helping her lead herself inside Rachel's soaking heat. "O-oh my god…" She muttered again and again as she entered Rachel slowly. "Rachel, fucking wow…" Quinn's arms held her up on either side of her head until she was all the way into the hilt. Her cock twitched when the skin of Rachel's ass grazed against her testicles.

"Move, Quinn." Rachel whispered, yet it was still an order that she couldn't deny. She rolled her hips, pushed her cock in and out, and listened to every hitch in Rachel's breath. "And let me talk to you w-with your silence," Quinn gasped out, her fists clenching around the sheets. "…that is bright as a lamp, simple as a r-ring." She buried her face against Rachel's neck, pounding faster into her.

Rachel tugged at her hair, and it made her groan and buck her hips. "You are l-like the night, with it – it's stillness and constellations." Quinn pulled her head back and cupped Rachel's jaw, urging her to feel what she was feeling – intense pleasure, heat bursting through her lower abdomen, but above all else, love.

"Your silence i-is that of a – a star, as remote and candid." Quinn whispered. She could tell that Rachel was fighting the urge to be loud, to scream her name, but wasn't. "Rach, I love you. A-are you close?" She moaned and felt her balls pull closer to her body, especially when the actress nodded her head.

"K-keep talking." Rachel pleaded, her voice was strangled and breathy. Her fingers tightened around blonde hair and she felt Quinn thrust faster into her. "Quinn, f-finish me. Make me come."

Quinn nodded and kissed her lips. "I-I like for you to be still: it is as – as though you were absent," She sucked on Rachel's lips, then her neck until a light pink mark appeared where her neck and shoulder met. "…distant and full of sorrow as though you had died." She panted, her sweat trickling down her brow, down the side of her cheek. "One – one word then, one smile, is enough." Rachel's cheek twitched, and her pussy muscles squeezed Quinn's cock tightly. "Fuck, Rachel…" Quinn whimpered.

"Fin-finish the poem baby." Rachel husked against her lips, her nails digging into her scalp. "And I am happy," she coaxed her with bright eyes, and Quinn trembled. Their voices merged together into a harmony that might as well be the song of the universe. It made Quinn weak, a drop of precum oozing out of her cock.

Together, they recited the last line of a poem written many years ago. Together, their euphoria closed in on their bodies, as the final words were uttered: "And I am happy, happy that it's not true."

Rachel's back arched up into Quinn's as she tightened around her cock, her come engulfing Quinn's cock, her come shooting out of her cock in steady streams inside Rachel's body. "O-oh my god! Y-you're coming so much, Quinn…" The actress whispered, her hips gyrating against the blonde's as she shivered and raced for her breath. "God, I feel so full…"

Quinn swallowed hard and kissed her softly. "But I'm not done with you yet." She said with a sly smirk, her cock refusing to go limp inside Rachel's pussy that was leaking with her white come. "That was just the beginning baby. A prelude, so to speak."

Rachel tried to laugh, but it became a moan that shook Quinn to her core. It was deep and loud, and it was hungry. Hungry for _her_. She pulled her cock out slowly, watching her come drip out of her pussy in white streaks down her thighs. She jacked herself off slowly, their combined come made her palm slide easier along her shaft.

The brunette sat up and licked her lips as she stared at Quinn's still erect cock. "Still hard?" She knelt up and kissed Quinn, her teeth nicking at the blonde's lips making her moan at the mild pain. "Do you want me to do something about that, _baby?_"

"Fuck yes." Quinn growled against Rachel's skin. " I fucked you nice and slow…"

"Now you get to fuck me hard and fast." Rachel tugged her by her cock to the middle of the bed, pushed Quinn back flat against the sheets as she looked up to a smirking goddess with brown hair and brown eyes that made her want to fuck her into oblivion. But she reined in the desire, and instead gripped her cock by base and fucked her fist in slow, steady strokes.

"You want my cock Rach?" Quinn asked her free arm behind her head for support as she jerked off. "Come here. Ride me with your dripping pussy. Let me fill you with my come."

Rachel's breath hitched and clambered up to straddle Quinn's lower abdomen. Her pussy made contact with marble skin, both groaning. Quinn at the heat and wetness that immediately covered her body and Rachel at the friction against her clit.

"Do you feel that Quinn?" Rachel asked, her body was arched, the ridges of her ribs showing through her skin. Her hair fell against her shoulders, brushing against her stiff nipples. She bit her lip and smirked, her hips making swooping figure-eights as her clit rubbed against Quinn's belly. "Feel how wet I am?"

Rachel pulled Quinn's hand from her cock and moved it up to her breasts. She covered her palm and squeezed, smirk still firmly in place. "That's because of you." She continued, sliding lower so that the lips of her cunt would spread apart and her clit would rub against the length of Quinn's cock. "…and how much you love me."

"Yeah?" Quinn gasped and lifted her hips in time with Rachel sliding her pussy against her. "I make you that wet? She gripped Rachel's ass and lifted her up a bit. "Let me slide my cock inside you, please baby." She sat up and kissed her, hard so that their lips bumped.

Rachel directed Quinn's cock into her pussy and groaned as her pussy stretched again. Quinn threw her head back and whimpered. "Fucking s-shit, you're so wet, how – "

"It's our come." Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and locked their fingers together while she bounced up and down on her cock harshly. Their damp skins slapped and stung, but the pleasure was above everything they have ever felt before. "It's our come, baby, and it feels so fucking good inside me." She sped up and Quinn started trembling, her abs and her cock twitching inside Rachel.

"Shi – shit, Rach… S-slow down…!" Quinn gasped out, precum oozing out of the tip of her cock, and into Rachel, but she ignored her pleas. She pounded down onto Quinn harder, her muscles choking her cock as she pulled up, then sank back down again. "Jesus…"

"If you're gonna come soon," Rachel growled, hips moving in a frenzied pace. "Come inside me."

"But y-you're not—"

"Oh I'm closer than you think." She leaned forward, her nipples grazing against Quinn's skin. "I'm sure that – that if I feel your come shooting inside me, filling me up?" Rachel chuckled breathlessly, groaning when Quinn hit a spot inside her. "I _know_ I'll come all over your cock."

"A-ah!" Quinn's body curved; her body thrashing against the bed. Rachel reached behind her to squeeze her balls tightly in her palm. "Rae – Rachel… You ready for this? Want me to – to shoot my load inside you?" She gripped the back of her neck and pulled Rachel in for a kiss. She tugged at her lower lip, bit down on it then sucked until they were pink and swollen.

"Yes baby…" Rachel panted, her pussy tightening and gripping Quinn's cock with its inexplicable heat. "Come inside me. Fu–uuuuck… O-oh god…" She threw her head back and reached for her breasts to pinch her own nipples, riding Quinn harder so she would come. "Shoot it up inside me. I-I want to feel you—oooh!"

Quinn's jaw dropped as she watched Rachel's body move on top of her. "God, here it fucking – fuck!" Her fingers dug into Rachel's thighs, her hips rising up and off the bed, her come shooting into the actress's pussy. "Oh my god!" She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to take how hot and beautiful Rachel looked above her. Come kept spurting out of her cock for half a minute as Rachel screamed her name again and again. This prolonged her orgasm, which made Rachel's longer as well.

"Fuckfuckfuck…" Rachel squirmed and gasped, hands searching for Quinn who gripped her tightly. "O-oh, I – "

"I'm right here baby." Quinn whispered, slowly rocking into her, the aftershocks electrifying their bodies still. "I love you. So fucking much."

Rachel pressed their bodies together and kissed Quinn's lips gently. Both were still breathless and trembling. The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her forehead. "That was fucking intense." Rachel sighed.

"…will you be my girlfriend, Rach?" Quinn murmured against her neck.

"Quinn Fabray." The brunette looked into Quinn's eyes and smiled. "I just told you I love you, we had hot sex, you made me come twice a-and I'm coming still." She shuddered and shook her head. "I would like to say that yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Hey, I was just asking." Quinn teased, her hand smoothing through thick, damp hair. "I love you. My soul, my butterfly of dream."

"I love you too sweetheart." Rachel sighed, wiggling a bit to feel Quinn's limp cock inside her. "Let's sleep okay? I don't think I ever came that hard."

"Honestly? You ain't seen nothing yet." Quinn whispered in her ear but pulled the covers over their cooling bodies anyway. "Good night, my love." She smiled foolishly at her words and kissed Rachel's neck and shoulder.

Finally. Finally, her arms, her brain, and her heart were no longer empty. She was filled to the brim with love and thoughts and Rachel that she almost couldn't sleep. How could she, when her dreams were real? How could she even dare close her eyes and miss every flutter of Rachel's eyelashes, or every shift of her body on top of her?

However, as strong-willed as Quinn was, her body still knew better. As she was tugged into some dark chasm by her consciousness, the smile curved deeper as she saw who was waiting for her on the other side.

Rachel, on the train riding the Broadway-7 Avenue line with a smile that rivalled the crescent moon. It was oddly perfect, all things considered.

And now she was riding the train to nowhere, with Rachel by her side.

/~/

**~six months later~**

"Damn it, Q! Get those damn boxes! I'mma kick you in the damn balls, pendejo de mierda!" Santana was screaming, not at the top of her lungs, but possibly halfway through them. She continued to swear as she lugged two boxes out of the apartment and into the elevator, Brittany in tow. "Stop macking on your girl and help _me_ move _you_ out of the damn apartment!"

"Whoa potty mouth!" Quinn yelled after her, but rolled off of Rachel anyway with a final kiss to her nose. She rearranged her shirt and took deep breaths to calm down her semi-erect cock in her pants as she watched Rachel fix her hair. "You okay baby?" Rachel asked with a half-smirk while rubbing Quinn's thigh.

"I will be. If you stop doing that." Quinn twitched and thought about dead puppies, which caused her to cringe and have her cock deflate instantaneously. "Okay." She stood up and grabbed a few boxes. "I'm just gonna move out of my apartment now, and move into ours."

Rachel stood up and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so excited." She beamed while bouncing in place in front of Quinn. She chuckled at the sight of her adorable girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"So am I, baby. But I have to move out first before I can move in with you." She teased Rachel, who carried a few light boxes herself. They walked down the hallway and into the elevator that took them down to the main floor, where Santana's car was waiting.

"About motherfucking time." Santana scoffed, pushing herself off the car and helping put the remaining boxes into the trunk. "Once you move in, you can fuck all you want, y'know? On the kitchen counter, in the bathtub, against the front door…" Santana smirked as Quinn's ears reddened and Rachel's eyes widened. "And no one will be around to bother you!"

"Because we're having sexy times ourselves." Brittany supplied, her arms around Santana's waist as she kissed the raven-haired girl's cheek. "I'll miss our Just Dance marathons, Rach."

"Aww, Britt." Rachel smiled and pulled the dancer in for a hug. "I'll miss you too!"

As their partners hugged and cried together, Santana looked Quinn up and down with a small smirk. "Look, Quinn. I'm not gonna be sap like these two—"

"Hey!"

"—but you have to remember. If you're ever in the doghouse, our couch is always open."

"Gee, that's assuring of you." Quinn remarked dryly as she fought off a smile. They've known each other for far too long to know that it was some code, with the meanings laid out behind the words. "Same goes, Santana."

She smirked and slapped her shoulder. "It better be. C'mon. Get in the back. No way in hell I'm letting your girl drive my car, and my smokin' girlfriend sits shotgun."

/~/

Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana carried the boxes up to the new apartment that Rachel and Quinn would be sharing. With a final sigh, each box was empties, clothes folded (again, thanks to Rachel!) and stored in the closets and books were up on shelves. They consumed a glass of wine each, since Santana was driving that night. It was eleven o'clock when Brittany and Santana left, leaving Rachel and Quinn on the couch. Alone.

Finally.

"So…" Rachel hummed, throwing her leg over Quinn's lap to straddle her. "Welcome home, Quinn."

The blonde smiled because honestly, she couldn't help herself. Her hands rested on top of Rachel's hips and kissed her lightly, their lips barely touching. "Mhmm. I'm glad to be home."

And Quinn was. She really was home and glad to be.

* * *

><p><em>Should I move to a safehouse yet because it sucked? I hope you enjoyed riding the train with Quinn and Rachel though! But yeah. I may or may not go on a six month hiatus because I want to graduate. Who's excited? I'M NOT. Until then, mail me prompts, please.<em>

_The poem's not mine, by the way. It's Me Gustas Cuando Callas (I Like For You to be Still) by Pablo Neruda, my homeboy._


End file.
